The Marriage of Royalty
by TheSilverWriter
Summary: What if the king of the Seika Kingom died? The queen never produced a heir, so will her oldest daughter have to marry an unknown person? Will she marry Takumi Walker or Igrashi Tora?


**Hi! I am really new at story making! This is my first story after all! I hope you like it! But I wanted to let you guys know, I expect reviews! [wink wink]**

* * *

**Quotes **

**"The Marriage of Royalty," is someone speaking**

**'The Marriage of Royalty,' is someone thinking**

* * *

**Summary**

**The Seika Kingdom lost their king, and the queen and the king never produced a new heir. so would that**

**their eldest daughter, Misaki, would have to have an arranged marriage with the heir of the Walker**

**Kingdom. But while she was out pretending to be the errand boy she met the heir of the Walker Kingdom **

**without knowing. Will she be able to marry Takumi Walker or will she marry the heir to the Igrashi Kingdom?**

* * *

**Misaki's P.O.V.**

'Wow, the weather today matches the mood today,' I thought.

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine," she answered with a shaky tone.

But I knew she wasn't ok, and so was I. I was on the verge of breaking down, but I had to hold it in, for Mom. I could see Suzuna holding it in, too.

"It's fine, my girls. He is now free of worry, and now full of peace." she said again, but then she started crying softly again.

"I am going to take a walk, ok?" I asked softly but hopefully.

"Go, I am going to be fine. Oh, and take Suzu too." she said while sniffling.

As we were walking, Suzuna started to just let go of her tears.

"Hey, it's ok. Let go," I said while patting her back softly.

I saw Hinata after we past the stone benches. "Hey, Nee-chan. You can go with You-kun. I'll be ok," she said with a comforting smile.

After she left, I just had to break down. I went to Hinata and started crying. He hugged me comfortingly and patted my back.

"Shhhh, it'll be ok," he said soothingly. "Shhhh," he said again.

I brushed my tears away, and smiled softly.

"Thank you You-kun," I said.

"Misaki, we are leaving now," interruppted Suzuna.

I got into the carriage with a sad smile. When we got to the castle Mom said " As much as I want company, I would like to be by myself."

She smiled one last time at us before she got out the carriage and into the house.

"I will be reading in the family library," said Suzuna before she left.

I took a shaky breathe before going inside myself. I walked to my room feeling despair fill me to the fullest.

"Misaki!" said Sakura. Shizuko just hugged me.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine," I said with a smile. I am going to outside."

"Wait, we'll go with you,' Sakura said hopefully but cheerfully.

"Fine," I said with a pretend annoyed voice.

"Oh!" Sakura said with her hand over her heart and a pretend hurt face.

We all started laughing. But I was still sad, but my despair meter was halfway.

"I'll race you guys there!" I said before running off.

They started running after me, laughing. I got onto my horse, named Star, and kicked off to a walk.

"So did Hinata comfort you? Huh Huh?" asked Sakura wiggling her eyebrows at me. She was riding her horse, named Angel, right next to me.

"Sakura, we all know that he did,' said Shizuko smiling.

'Oh, I'm so happy to have friends,' I thought to myself smiling.

Then I kicked my horse into a run. "Catch me if you can!" I yelled.

They started chasing me laughing.

Minako's [Mom] P.O.V.

I watched Misaki riding her horse, her eyes ao full of life. I just hope she won't have to marry a random guy she doesn't know. Just right after I thought that, Sakuya's lawyers came in.

"We need to talk about the new heir," said one of them.

"Why?, we all know she is going to marry the heir of the Shintani Kingdom, right?" I asked scared of what they were going to say next.

"I'm sorry," the guy said.

"She is not going to marry Shinatani Hinata, we need someone with more royalty. The duchess of the Seika Kingdom is planning to take over the land." another guy completed.

"Who is the duchess planning to make her child marry?" I asked still thinking about what he just said.

"The Marquess of the Walker Kingdom." he answered.

"Huh?" I was surprised no kidding. The marquess of the Walker Kingdom was powerful.

"Who do you think Misaki has to marry?" I asked again scared of what they were going to say.

"Umm, she would have to marry either the heir of the Walker Kingdom, or the heir of the Igrashi Kingdom," he answered with a scared tone. Well who wouldn't I was letting out a scary aura when he said Walker Kingdom.

Suzuna's P.O.V.

After the funeral, I just had to sit down and continue reading my favorite book. But then I saw Dad's lawyers and I just had to eavesdrop.

'Woah, that is not me,' I thought. 'Maybe after Dad's death, I changed a little.'

But I still eavesdropped. After I heard everything I just had to gasp.

'Misaki has to have an arranged marriage,' I thought to myself.

'Hmmm, does that mean-, No don't think like that,' I thought.

I went to the library, looking for my favorite book.

'Aha!' I thought happily.

Hinata's P.O.V.

When Misaki came to where I was, I just had to oogle at her beauty. She was wearing a black dress with lace sleeves, and the dress went down to her toes. Her hair was put up into a side-braid. I heard Suzuna say "Go with You-kun..." I couldn't help but smile at the nickname we made when we little.

She hugged me, and burst out crying. It hurt to see her crying, but I was happy I was the one to comfort her. Then Suzuna came and interruppted the moment. Well, I wouldn't blame her, she would want to lay down in her head and crying in her pillow.

Then, I was going to the house through the study, I was right out the door when I heard them talking about arranged marriages.

'Hmmm, I wonder who?' I thought curious.

"Umm, either the heir of the Walker Kingdom, or the heir of Igrashi Kingdom," I heard them say.

'WHAT!' I thought.

**Did you guys like it? Please R&R!**


End file.
